


This Time

by Saadie



Series: First Times (Malec) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Communication is Sexy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Malec, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, first time doing a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saadie/pseuds/Saadie
Summary: Alec and Magnus try something new. This takes place sometime during the inexplicable timeline that is season 2 (post 2x07 though). I think you can slot it into a number of places and maintain canon compliance. Pure smut.





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> I give you: smut! + communication. This has been bouncing around as WIP for some months - I tried to drop it because (a) this exact topic has been covered numerous times before by authors far, far, more talented than I, and (b) I have no time. BUT it just wouldn’t go away. I hope you enjoy my take!

Alec’s hips jolt helplessly as Magnus swallows quickly against his cock, creating a delicious suction that sends Alec spinning towards the edge.

That particular move has never failed to catch Alec off guard in their short time together.

But this time feels a little different, and the extra thrill of anticipation, of something _new_ , is making Alec tingle all over.

This time, Magnus’s long fingers have travelled steadily lower -- now massaging the short expanse of skin behind the base of Alec’s cock.

Magnus continues to work Alec over with his mouth as his fingers eventually ghost over their destination.

Having been given plenty of notice, Alec doesn’t flinch.

Pleased with the initial lack of reaction, Magnus immediately traces over again, applying light pressure on this second pass, then disappearing into the cleft.

Magnus focuses his mouth on the head of Alec’s cock, tongue sweeping under the ridge and swirling over the tip, until finally releasing it with a wet _pop_. He clears his throat regally.

"So... you said that you had never attempted...”

Although ‘ _said_ ’ isn't exactly accurate, thinks Magnus, recalling how Alec had only managed to shake his head and blush furiously when Magnus posed the question from a similar position between Alec’s thighs on their first night together.

"I hadn't. But since then, I've tried it once.” Alec says matter of factly, no waiver of embarrassment in his voice, and his head lifted just far enough off the bed to look Magnus in the eyes.  
  
Alec has come a long way in the last... week? Few weeks? It’s hard to keep track lately, their lives measured in crises rather than the days and nights which bleed together - sometimes with literal blood. But, in this moment, such dark thoughts are only a flicker across their memories, quickly banished.

Magnus grounds them both in the present by placing sloppy kiss on Alec’s cock. Alec squeezes his eyes shut and groans appreciatively, head falling back.

"And how did it go?" Magnus asks, breath cool against Alec's wet skin.

His limbs already feeling a bit like jello, with some strain, Alec props himself up on his elbows.

"It mostly just felt weird, so I stopped,” Alec shrugs, “I didn’t really know what I was doing.”  
  
"Would you like--"

“Yes,” Alec answers, before Magnus can finish.

Magnus tilts his head, one eyebrow cocked. “Eager are we?” he teases gently.

“Just ready,” Alec says simply.

Magnus opens his mouth to launch into a string of reassurances, but Alec spots it and heads it off; all the reassurance he will need is Magnus’s mouth back on his cock.

“I trust you,” Alec reminds him, like it’s the most casual thing in the world, as he lies back down onto the bed.

Magnus’s breath catches, so he only nods as he begins to crawl up Alec’s body, feathering kisses as he makes his way.

Once face to face, their lips meet and their bodies slot together, Magnus sliding one arm under Alec’s shoulder, moulding his other hand to Alec’s neck and jaw, and Alec wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus’s broad, muscled back.

They kiss deeply until the need for air becomes paramount and Magnus reluctantly pulls up, just barely out of reach. In a few seconds they catch their breath, and Alec closes the gap to nudge Magnus off, nose bumping lightly against nose.

Magnus follows the unsaid direction and rolls off towards the nightstand where he retrieves a bottle of lube.

“Try to relax and focus on my mouth,” he says, as he moves to re-settle himself between Alec’s legs.

Magnus first takes Alec in his mouth and let’s him ride the familiar feeling before beginning to slide a single slicked finger inside him.

While it is utterly impossible for Alec to ignore the finger slowly working itself in, Magnus’s mouth serves as a sufficient distraction -- the urge to twist away from the mild discomfort overridden by the desire to keep Magnus’s mouth on him.

It isn’t long until Alec is high on the steep precipice of release. He tugs gently at Magnus’s hair.

“Magnus… I'm… I'm getting… I can’t...”

Magnus lets Alec’s cock fall from his mouth. With a satisfied grin he says, “Right on schedule,”  his finger now completely sheathed inside Alec.

“Huh--?” Alec begins, before Magnus crooks his finger inside, making Alec squirm and quickly change his tune to, “ _Oh_.”

“How does that feel?”

“Uh, interesting,” Alec gulps, “Different...”

“Good, that’s it. Now just try to relax into it, and tell me if it’s too intense.” Magnus instructs, moving his other hand to rub Alec’s hip reassuringly.

Alec takes a breath and tries to let the tension drain out of him. He succeeds for a moment and Magnus takes the opportunity to hook his finger a second time.

Alec finds it an odd sensation, neither pleasant or painful, but it elicits a strangled noise from his throat that sounds like some of the air has been punched out of his lungs. Instinct forces his hand to fly down to grip his own cock firmly -- like he might explode otherwise.

Magnus moves to replace Alec’s hand with his own, but Alec waves him off.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asks, straightening and stilling the finger inside.

“Ye-yeah,” Alec stutters, “Go.”

Magnus then starts to move his finger again, now repeating the motion in a steady rhythm.

After bearing through the intrusion at first, soon Alec can feel a seed of pleasure in every pass, blooming wider each time. He can’t help but roll his hips, inching down the bed, trying to get _more---_

\---But then it’s too much and he’s retreating, scooting up ever so slightly, clutching his cock for dear life in one hand, the other with a tight hold on Magnus’s shoulder.

Alec is caught in this cycle for only a minute while Magnus tries to let him adjust.

“Easy darling,” Magnus coos, seeing Alec struggling.

“ _Magnus,_ ” Alec chokes out, breathless, “ _Please,_ ” he begs, though not knowing whether he is asking for more or less.

“I promise I’m not trying to tease,” Magnus says tenderly, ducking to kiss the inside of Alec’s thigh, free hand continuing soothing strokes on his hip. “I want this to be fun for you, not overwhelming.”

“Fun. Right,” Alec acknowledges quietly, almost under his breath. Still panting heavily, a laugh tries to burst from his lips as he recognizes he's forgotten the objective of all this -- that it’s not a test he has to pass; a trial he must endure.

Alec takes his hand off Magnus’s shoulder and runs it over his own brow and through his hair, the sweat having plastered numerous strands to his forehead. He closes his eyes and squirms a little around Magnus’s finger, testing the feeling again, and stroking his own length in the way he is accustomed to, comfortable.

“I think I just-- I just wanna cum,” Alec concludes.

“That’s the spirit,” Magnus says, a broad grin spreading easily across his face.

Alec huffs a genuine laugh now, finally feeling truly open and relaxed.

“Do it.”

“Mmh,” Magnus murmurs as he sets to work.

And this time when Magnus flexes his finger, something _clicks_.

“ _Magnus--!_ ” Alec gasps, “Oh _fuck--_ do that-- _fuck--_ yesyesyes--”

With Alec’s fist jerking hard and fast on his cock while Magnus continues ministrations inside, it doesn’t take long before Alec is calling out harshly, spilling over his stomach, instantly spent.

Magnus draws his finger out and summons a damp hand-towel to clean up the mess of lube and cum while Alec recovers. Alec’s cock twitches and his abs ripple under the touch of cloth, but he otherwise remains still, eyes closed.

Magnus flops down next to Alec and watches intently as his laboured breathing eases and slows, so much so that Magnus is startled when Alec’s voice cuts through the silence.

“Aaa-mazing,” Alec answers Magnus’s unspoken question, head turning to the side.

“I’m glad,” Magnus smiles.

Alec rolls over and half onto Magnus, flinging one arm over Magnus’s chest and nuzzling his face into Magnus’s neck.

Magnus sighs contentedly and strokes Alec’s hair lazily.

Alec thinks back to another night in Magnus's bed, when, feeling safe wrapped in Magnus's arms, and the late hour serving to conceal his flush, his curiosity had finally overtaken his embarrassment and he confessed that while he knew, in theory, how the next steps in the sex step worked… practically speaking, he had questions.

“You told me once that you can hit that spot… while… like… with…?”  Alec sweeps his hand down Magnus’s torso to brush over Magnus’s cock -- still a little shy with his words outside the throws of passion.

Magnus hums his approval, “Mmh. With the right angles, yes. ...Interested?”

“After a bit more... practice... I think I will be _very_ interested,” Alec asserts, bringing his hand back up to lace their fingers together, imagining how it would feel to have _two_ or _three_ inside him. The thought makes his softening cock stir back to life against Magnus’s hip where it lay.

“I'd be happy to lend a hand,” Magnus offers with a laugh.

Alec snorts softly into Magnus’s neck, tickling Magnus’s skin with hot breath and the slight scratch of stubble vibrating against him.

“We could maybe start with you fucking me first?” Magnus prompts.

Magnus hears Alec suck in a sharp breath -- the sound of Alec’s brain briefly short-circuiting as their previous discussions feel suddenly tangible.

“Okay,” Alec says, voice soft and high as he envisions being buried inside Magnus… hot and tight and---

“How about now?” Magnus suggests, glancing at the clock and deciding that it’s late but not late enough to make them regret it in the morning.

Alec quickly pries himself from the crook of Magnus’s neck, bolting upright.  

“ _Right_ now?” he asks, eyes hopeful but narrowed in question.

A mischievous grin spreads across Magnus’s face at Alec’s enthusiasm.

“Right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know what you thought of this, criticism too! No beta, so I also invite you to let me know if you catch any errors.


End file.
